1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic keyboard instrument that vibrates a soundboard to produce sounds.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been known an electronic keyboard instrument having a vibration exciting unit disposed on a soundboard. When supplied with a musical tone signal, the vibration exciting unit vibrates the soundboard to produce sounds, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-047273. In this keyboard instrument, the soundboard is disposed at a position rearward of a key-depression part of a keyboard and corresponding to a soundboard mounting position in a grand piano.
A keyboard instrument generally requires a music stand. Nevertheless, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-047273 does not include a disclosure about a music stand. To mount a music stand on an electronic keyboard instrument having a soundboard, an optimum mounting position of the music stand must be considered.